sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
No Ordinary Ranger
No Ordinary Ranger is a crossover Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/H2O: Just Add Water Fanfiction written by Mina A. Synopsis Emma Gilbert, cousin to Blue Ranger Billy Cranston, moves to Angel Grove, California when her parents' jobs relocate them from Australia. She's introduced to the rest of the rangers; Tommy, Kimberly, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha, and is warmly welcomed into the group of friends. However, the secret of them being power rangers is kept from Emma, who is also keeping a secret of her own; that she's a mermaid. When villainess, Rita Repulsa, sends her monster, Katastrophe, to steal the pink power-coin from Kimberly, Emma slowly starts piecing things together when she witnesses the theft and sees the adverse effects it has on Kimberly. She admits she knows her cousin and his friend's secret and helps retrieve the power coin from Rita and Zedd, leading her to ultimately take up the mantle as the Pink Ranger. Emma takes to her role as the new Pink Ranger quickly, but disaster strikes when Rita and Rito's father Master Vile moves in with them (much to Lord Zedd's chagrin). Vile seeks the legendary Zeo Crystal, a relic that he wants to use to destroy the Earth, and it takes all of the Rangers' powers and skills to foil his plans. In order to keep the Zeo Crystal out of Vile's hands, it is shattered into five Sub-Crystals that are cast across the world. Furious at the loss, Master Vile retaliates with a crushing blow by using his Orb of Doom to reverse time on Earth. Now helpless and powerless children, the Rangers can do nothing as Master Vile prepares to launch a final assault on Angel Grove. When Emma travels through a portal to retrieve her Zeo Sub-Crystal, it takes her to a familiar place where she first discovered that there was magic in the world; Mako Island. While on her quest, she meets an old friend that shares her magical secret. Characters Rangers * Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) * Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger) * Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Black Ranger) * David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) * Karen Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Yellow Ranger) * Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Pink Ranger) * Claire Holt as Emma Gilbert (Pink Ranger; Kimberly's successor) Allies * David Fielding (appearance) & Bob Manahan (voice) as Zordon * Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 * Alien Rangers of Aquitar ** David Bacon as Aurico (Red Aquitian Ranger) ** Rajia Baroudi as Delphine (White Aquitian Ranger) ** Karim Prince as Cestro (Blue Aquitian Ranger) ** Jim Gray as Tideus (Yellow Aquitian Ranger) ** Alan Palmer as Corcus (Black Aquitian Ranger) Civilians * Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch * Richard Genelle as Ernie * Trent Sullivan as Elliot Gilbert * Gregg Bullock '''as Lt. Jerome Stone Villains * '''Carla Perez ''(appearance) & '''Barbara Goodson '(voice) ''as Rita Repulsa * '''Robert Axelrod ''' as Lord Zedd & Finster * '''Kerrigan Mahan '''as Goldar * '''Bob Papenbrook '''as Rito Revolto * '''Michael J. Sorich '''as Squatt * '''Dave Mallow '''as Baboo * '''Tom Wyner '''as Master Vile Episode List Trivia * "Cousin Emma" takes place during the events of the ''MMPR season three "A Ranger Catastrophe parts I and II" episodes. ** This marks the first appearance of Claire Holt as Emma Gilbert. It is also Emma's first apperance as a mermaid in the series. ** Although she's unnamed in this episode, it also marks Catherine Sutherland's debut as Katherine Hillard, who remains a minor character for the remainder of the series. ** It also marks the story arc that sets up Kimberly's (Amy Jo Johnson) departure from MMPR, and what ultimately leads to Emma taking up the mantle as the next Mighty Morphin' Pink Ranger. ** During the ending scene, Emma wears the same dress she wore in the H2O: Just Add Water episode "Moon Spell". Coincidentally, the dress is pink; another allusion to her upcoming Ranger status. * "Ninjas at the Beach" is based on the events of the MMPR season three episode "Changing of the Zords Part I" ** Emma spends more time in mermaid form during this episode than human form. ** As a mermaid, Emma uses her powers to aid the Ninja Rangers in their fight against the Tengas. Only the Blue Ranger (Billy) seems to notice the forming ice, but quickly dismisses it. ** Emma also witnesses Katherine take the Pink Power Coin from Kimberly's bag; a fact she would confront Katherine about in the next chapter "Saved by the White Ranger", and inform the rest of the rangers during "A Different Shade of Pink". ** At the end of this episode, Emma learns that her cousin and his friends are the Power Rangers, a fact she'll tell them during "A Different Shade of Pink" * "Saved by the White Ranger" is based on the events of the MMPR season three episodes "Changing of the Zords Part II and Part III" ** Emma is shown working at Ernie's Juice Bar, This is a callback to her having a job at the JuiceNet Cafe in H2O: Just Add Water. ** Once again, Emma wears the color pink, alluding to her upcoming Ranger status. ** Emma's distrust of Katherine grows. * "A Different Shade of Pink Parts I, II, and III" are all based on the MMPR season three episodes of the same name. ** It is established in Part I that it's been three weeks since Emma moved to Angel Grove. ** Part I is the first full moon Emma experienced in Angel Grove ** Part I is the first time Emma is not featured in full mermaid form. However, when she saw the moon's reflection, she saw the upper part of her mermaid self, with an undertone of pink in her hair. *** This foreshadows that once Emma becomes the Pink Ranger, when she's in mermaid form, her hair will have the pink undertone layer. ** Due to the effects of the full moon in Part I, Emma's powers increase when she sees Katherine at the juice bar. She blames her for Kimberly's weakened state and uses her powers against Kat. ** Part II picks up shortly where Part I left off, with Emma and Kimberly arriving at the Hospital. ** When Emma confronts Katherine in the waiting area, she's again under the influence of the Full Moon, which links her personality with her Hydro-Cryokinetic powers. It's shown off-screen that Rita witnesses this and decides that she wants Emma's powers for her own. ** Emma also references the H2O: Just Add Water character Charlotte Watsford, comparing Katherine's attempts to steal Tommy from Kimberly to Charlotte coming between Cleo and Lewis in season two of Just Add Water. *** When she mentioned it "didn't end well Charlotte", it's a reference to the Just Add Wate''r season2 finale when the girls (Emma, Cleo, and Rikki) used their combined powers to throw Charlotte into the Moon Pool, thus taking away her mermaid powers permanently. ** Emma reveals she knows Kimberly, Billy, Tommy, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha are the Power Rangers. She also reveals it was Katherine who stole Kimberly's power coin. ** Emma spent the majority of this episode in human form, only transforming into a mermaid in the last scene. ** Part III takes place a few moments after where Part II left off. ** After the Rangers leave the Command Center, Alpha and Zordon discover Emma's mermaid identity and conclude that is why Rita and Zedd want her. ** When captured by Rita and Zedd, Emma taps into the power of the moon itself to amplify her Cryogenic powers, thus aiding in her escape and taking back the Pink Power Coin. ** Emma reveals she's a mermaid to Kimberly, and helps her gain confidence to compete in the Pan Global Trails. ** Emma succeeds Kimberly as the new Pink Ranger in this episode. * "Rita's Pita" is based on the ''MMPR season three episode of the same name. ** This episode marks the first time Emma morphs into the Pink Ranger since receiving her powers from Kimberly Hart. ** This is also the first time Emma co-pilots the White Shogunzord alongside Tommy ** Emma's brother, Elliot, is mentioned/shown to slowly idolize Tommy. This sets up the close brother-like relationship the two will share in the future Zeo and Turbo sequels. ** Emma briefly uses her Cryogenic powers in this episode; once at the bake sale and again when fighting against the Ravenator. * "Mermaid's Secret parts I and II" are original chapters, revolving around the plot of Emma struggling with telling the other Rangers that she is a mermaid. ** Throughout Part I and Part II, Rita refers to Emma as "that little mermaid" ** This episode starts the deep friendship between Tommy and Emma ** This episode marks the first (and last) time Emma morphs into the Pink Ninja Ranger, as well as the first time she calls out the morphing call ** It is revealed that if Emma comes into contact with water while she's morphed, she'll still turn into a mermaid (evident when the Tengas toss her into the ocean while she's in Ninja form) ** Part II picks up where Part I left off, with Emma standing by the cave's entrance. ** This episode marks the first time Emma calls out "It's Morphin Time" ** This episode is the first (and last) time Emma drives the Pink Shark Cycle ** During the 'Under the Sea' themed party thrown at the Youth Center, the main characters all show up wearing costumes inspired by Disney's "The Little Mermaid" and "Pirates of the Caribbean" *** Rocky's costume was inspire by "The Little Mermaid" character Sebastian *** Adam's costume was inspired by "Pirates of the Caribbean" character Jack Sparrow *** Aisha's costume was inspired by "The Little Mermaid" character Flounder *** Billy's costume was inspired by "The Little Mermaid" character King Triton *** Tommy's costume was inspired by "The Little Mermaid" character Prince Eric *** Emma's costume was inspired by "The Little Mermaid" character Ariel *** Skull's costume was inspired by "The Little Mermaid" character Grimsby *** Bulk's costume was inspired by "The Little Mermaid" characters Floatsam and Jetsam *** Ernie's costume was inspired by "The Little Mermaid" character Chef Louis ** Emma references the three "original mermaids" from Just Add Water, as well as the meaning of the matching lockets. ** Emma reveals she's a mermaid to the rest of the Rangers at the end of this episode. * "Master Vile and the Metallic Armor Parts I, II, and III" are based on the MMPR season three episodes of the same name. ** Part I marks the first appearance of Master Vile, Rita and Rito's father, who will remain in the series until "Alien Rangers of Aquitar" ** Part I also debuts the Metallic Armor, which will be used for the next two parts, and the following two episodes, serving as a replacement for the Ninja Power outfits. *** The Metallic Armor increases the Ranger's strength and speed. It is also shown to increase Emma's Cryogenic mermaid powers. ** At the beginning of Part I, Emma finds a necklace at the bottom of the ocean, which she gives to Tommy as a gesture of thanks for being a good friend to her and a role model for Elliot. Tommy will continue to wear this necklace throughout this series, and it's sequels. ** Emma is once again seen in mermaid form by someone other than the main characters (this time by Bulk and Skull), but is unrecognizable due to her hair color (the pink from her Pink Ranger powers). This is a callback to H2O: Just Add Water ''when Zane Bennett sees her as a mermaid swimming from the shipwrecked 'Lorelei', but didn't recognize her due to a different hair color (red hair dye). ** When in the Moon Palace, Emma taps into the power of the Moon itself to amplify her mermaid powers; turning Finster, Baboo, and Squatt into ice sculptures. ** Part II picks up where Part I leaves off, with Emma captured by Rita and Zedd, while Tommy enters the Caves of Deception. ** Emma learns screen of Tommy's past as the Green Ranger, but believes his true nature is good. ** While in the Caves of Deception, Tommy sees an illusion of Emma in what would be her corrupted evil form. Her appearance bares a resemblance to the Disney character Elsa from ''Frozen. ** Part II is the first time Emma co-pilots a Zord other than the White Shogunzord. In this case it's the White Ninja Falconzord. ** Part II is also the first time Emma is in the cockpit of the NinjaMegaFalconzord. ** Part III picks up where Part II left off, with the Rangers in the Command Center. ** Part III is also the debut appearance of the ShogunMegaFalconzord. ** Part III also marks the final appearances of The NinjaMegazord cockpit, Saba used in combat, and the Blade Blasters. * "The Sound of Dischordia" is based on the MMPR ''season three episode of the same name. ** This episode marks the final appearance of Ninjor. *** His official departure is not explained in too fine a context. In the sequel's (Zeo Mermaid Ranger) premier ''"A Zeo Beginning" Tommy simply explains that he had returned to his temple. ** Final appearance of Titanus, the Carrierzord ** Final time Tommy, Emma, and Rocky use the Metallic Armor. ** Final time Aisha and Billy pilot a Zord ** Last appearance of Mr. Caplan in MMPR. He makes his next appearance in Zeo Mermaid Ranger's''' '' "Graduation Blues" ** First time Emma is changed into a mermaid in a location other than the ocean. The scene itself is a callback to H2O: Just Add Water when the girls transform in the most unwanted situations. * "Rangers in Reverse" is based on the MMPR ''season three episode of the same name. ** Final time Billy, Aisha, and Adam use the Metallic Armor, as well as the final time the Metallic Armor is used at all. ** This marks the final time Billy and Aisha morph ** Last appearance of Ernie and Lt. Stone in ''MMPR, as they are absent from the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers ''sub-season. *** They will reappear in the sequel titled '''Zeo Mermaid Ranger. ** The prize that Tommy wins at the fair is a pink Plesiosaur, which he gives to Emma. This foreshadows her returning Ranger color and Zord in the untitled Dino Thunder 'sequel. ** This is the first episode since "A Different Shade of Pink Part I" where Emma doesn't transform into a mermaid. It is also the first episode where she doesn't use any of her mermaid powers. *** She won't use her powers nor transform into a mermaid again until the sequel due to her age reversal. * "Alien Rangers of Aquitar" is based on the ''MMPR sub-season Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers two-part episode of the same name. It introduces the Alien Rangers of the planet Aquitar, who will become allies to the main characters. ** This marks the first appearance of the Alien Rangers' Battle Borgs, which closely resemble the Shogunzords. ** This episode picks up immediately after "Rangers in Reverse". ** Alpha mentions that if something happens to him while he's trying to disarm the bomb, there will always be an Alpha-6. Said character will later appear in the third installment of the series (untitled Turbo sequel) ** The following actors portray the child Rangers: *** Michael R. Gotto as Tommy *** Michael O'Laskey II as Rocky *** Matthew Sakimoto as Adam *** Justin Timsit as Billy *** Sicily Sewell as Aisha *** Julia Jordon as Emma * "Climb Every Fountain" is based on the MMPR sub-season Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers episode of the same name. ** The Ninja Power Coins are destroyed in this episode ** Billy returns to his normal age this episode. However, using the device to do so will come back to haunt him in the ''Zeo Mermaid Ranger'' episode "Rangers of Two Worlds". ** Despite being regressed in age, Emma still retains her locket, which still holds the same image as was shown in "Mermaid's Secret Part II". Still having her locket will prove useful when she embarks on her Zeo Quest. ** The first/only time the Alien Ranger's Battle Borgs destroy a monster. ** Final appearance of Justin Timsit as Young Billy Cranston. * "The Alien Trap" is based on the MMPR sub-season Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers episode of the same name. ** A brief image of Emma's mermaid form is shown when Young Emma looks out at the lake when she thinks it'll be a good spot for her to swim without being seen. ** The Alien Rangers depart for Aquitar at the end of the episode so they can re-energize themselves after fighting on Earth for an extended period of time. * "Attack of the 60' Bulk" is based on the MMPR sub-season Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers episode of the same name. ** While talking with Tommy by the pool, Emma mentions it's been two years since she was turned into a mermaid, referring to the pilot episode of H2O: Just Add Water "''Metamorphosis." ** For a brief second after Bulk is turned back into his kid form, a glimpse of Adult Bulk is shown. ** The end of this episode marks the beginning of the Zeo Quests. ** Cestro's line to Emma foreshadows the title for her Zeo Quest episode. ** This is the last time that Aisha is shown among the other rangers. * "The Magic Within" is based on the ''MMPR sub-season Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers episode "Sowing the Seas of Evil". This episode primarily focuses on Emma's Zeo-Quest. ** The title is a reference to the line Cestro spoke to Emma before she jumped through the vortex; "Listen to the magic within you, Emma." ** Claire Holt, along with H2O co-stars Phoebe Tonkin, Cariba Heine, and Angus McLaren appear in this episode in both modern story and in flashbacks. *** In flashbacks they reprise their characters from H2O: Just Add Water: **** Claire Holt as Emma Gilbert **** Cariba Heine as Rikki Chadwick **** Phoebe Tonkin as Cleo Sertori. **** and Angus McLaren as Lewis McCartney *** In modern telling they star as the original group from the year 1955: **** Claire Holt as Louise Chatham **** Cariba Heine as Julia **** Phoebe Tonkin as Gracie **** and Angus McLaren as Max ** The outfit Emma wears in this episode is similar to the one she wore in the first episode of H2O: Just Add Water. ** A total of four flashbacks occur in this episode: *** The first one is from H2O 1x01 "Metamorphosis" when the three girls take the Zodiac out to sea, *** The second is from H2O 1x09 "Dangerous Waters" when Rikki takes Emma and Cleo out shopping. *** The third is from H2O 1x07 "Moon Spell" when Emma is first influenced by the Full Moon. *** The fourth and final one is from H2O 1x01 "Metamorphosis" when the girls are in the Moon Pool and the Full Moon aligns with the water, which is what ultimately triggers their transformation. ** Emma bringing a young Louise Chatham with her on her Zeo Quest will cause a ripple effect throughout her specific history. The repercussions will become clear during ''Zeo Mermaid Ranger''. ** Emma's Sub-Crystal glowed Pink when she retrieved it as Emma becomes the only one to retain her Ranger color. *** When she grabbed her crystal, Emma was momentarily transformed into her teenage mermaid self while submerged under water. ** Emma's second dip in the Moon Pool will upgrade her powers further, as will be shown in the ''Zeo Mermaid Ranger'' sequel. * "Hogday Afternoon" is based on the MMPR sub-season Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers two-part episode of the same name. It serves as the season finale of ''No Ordinary Ranger''. ** This episode marks the debut of Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan. ** This episode marks the final appearance of the Rangers, as well as Bulk and Skull, as children. They are turned back into teenagers towards the end. ** Final appearance of the Shogunzords and Falconzord. ** This episode features the only time the ShogunMegafalconzord destroyed a monster. ** Final appearance of Karen Ashley as Aisha Campbell. ** Aisha's Zeo Sub-Crystal glowed Yellow after Tanya was given her crystal by Aisha, foreshadowing her upcoming Yellow Ranger powers. ** The Alien Rangers would later return to team up with the Zeo Rangers in "Rangers of Two Worlds". ** This is the final appearance of the Command Center interior. In the sequel, the exterior remains the same, however, the Ranger's new base of operations will be the sub basement, known as the Power Chamber. ** The story continues in ''Zeo Mermaid Ranger.' Category:Mina's Stories Category:Mina A. Fanfictions Category:H20 fanfiction Category:Power Rangers fanfiction